Problem: Last Thursday, Ishaan walked to a gift store in the evening and, after browsing for 20 minutes, decided to buy a souvenir for $4.15. Ishaan handed the salesperson $5.76 for his purchase. How much change did Ishaan receive?
Solution: To find out how much change Ishaan received, we can subtract the price of the souvenir from the amount of money he paid. The amount Ishaan paid - the price of the souvenir = the amount of change Ishaan received. ${5}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ Ishaan received $1.61 in change.